Time to Play the Game: I kill Evolution, sort of
by The Anonymous Enigma
Summary: This is a follow-up to my other fic about La Resistance. I suggest read it, but that's me. My guy Anonymous who can't feel pain destroys Evolution. The Bonus Chapters just explain some stuff. I don't need flames, but feel free to give ideas in reviews.
1. 1: Prologue

I AM WHO YOU ARE NOT.

I DO WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU DON'T.

I'M THE ONE PERSON YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH.

I'M THE GUY YOU BUMP INTO AS YOU WALK DOWN THE STREET. 

THIS IS WHO I AM;

I AM ANONYMOUS

Anonymous had made his presence know in WWE. He had driven La Resistance out, and proved that you don't mess with America. Bischoff had also quit, thanks to Stone Cold Steve Austin pissing him off too much and doing a good job of driving him crazy.

No one could say they missed him.

HHH, on the other hand, had suddenly become terrified at the very mention of his name. He and the others of the Evolution would always be looking over their shoulders. Anonymous wouldn't show up for about a month. It was this tension that HHH couldn't bare any longer. He knew he wasn't safe. It was only a matter of time…


	2. 2: The Hunt Begins

Evolution's music hit, and HHH, Orton, and Flair walked out. The Dudley Boyz were all ready in the ring, all 3 of them ready for revenge for something that Evolution had done to them. HHH had a microphone in his hand, and started talking; "All of you have a right to be jealous. None of you are championship material. It makes me laugh to think that any of you think that you can win."

"HEY, HUNTER." Anonymous' voice was heard in the arena. "IF NONE OF THEM ARE CHAMPIONSHIP MATERIAL, THEN WHAT ARE YOU? I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU WERE A CHICKEN-SHIT SACK OF GOAT PISS."

HHH heard everyone laughing at him, and became enraged.

"Shut up, Anonymous!" He yelled back. He turned flair and Orton around to make sure that Anonymous wouldn't run out.

All the lights went out. The fans cheered. HHH's hair stood on end.

__

Dead I am the dog; hound of hell, you cry.

Devil on you back; I can never die.

The pyros in the turnbuckles ignited, and Anonymous stood in the center of the ring. He had been under the mat the entire time. The Dudley Boyz all rolled out of the ring, just to make sure that they didn't get in the way.

HHH just stared down the ramp towards Anonymous, wide-eyed. Anonymous grabbed the top rope, and flipped over. He landed on his feet outside the apron, and he brandished his katana. He stalked up the ramp, the Evolution edging closer together. Orton was the first one to run back, followed by HHH and then Flair.

Anonymous smiled to himself, and followed them. The hunting season was open; and he knew his prey...


	3. 3: Orton: 3rd Gen Wrestler, 1st Victim

Randy Orton was glad to be back. So were his fans. Those that weren't would learn better at the receiving end of HHH's Pedigree. He was ready to return to wrestling, and wasn't going to hesitate to get revenge for what the Dudley's did to him.

But he had bigger fish to fry. Orton knew Anonymous would hunt him too; it was only a matter of when. He knew Anonymous didn't give a damn about what his family had accomplished before him, or about all the bullshit he had said about himself recently. And with his tag team partner Kane going on a rampage now that he had been de-masked, a final sentiment from Bischoff before his "legacy" ended, Orton really became a bit fearful of them.

He heard a knock on the door to his locker room, and opened it. Flair was there with 3 ladies. "We got some good bitches here tonight!" Flair said energetically, letting a "whooo!"

Orton led one of the women inside his room and closing it as Flair lead the other 2 ladies away.

"Well, where do we start?" Randy asked, leading her to a sofa and taking off his shirt.

"First off, why don't you ask me my name?" She asked.

"Good point." He said. _Like it matters._ "What's your name?"

"Jessica. You aren't tied down, if you know what I mean, are you?"

"No, no." Orton lied. He had two girlfriends he was seeing outside of wrestling, and had yet to sever the knot with one of them.

Jessica started to get undressed, and noticed 2 pictures on a small coffee table in the room. She didn't pay any attention to who they were until she began to take off her bra, and realized they were 2 different women. 1 was a blonde and the other was a brunette.

Randy began to unzip his pants, and got slapped across the face. Jessica stood up from the sofa, and grabbed her shirt. Orton looked at her, wondering what got into her, then saw the 2 pictures on the coffee table. He sighed, but was glad that wasn't caught on film. But he never noticed the thing on the dresser in the room, the one with the red blinking light...

***

Jessica pulled her shirt over her head, walking down the hall to the parking garage. Anonymous stepped into the same hall, and accidentally bumped into her. She started to fall, but he quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Thanks." She mumbled, and stepped past him, then came up with a plan. She turned back around, and Anonymous was all the way at the other end of the hall, near Orton's locker room. She ran up to him, and asked him a favor.

Jessica was glad that Anonymous had complied so easily. Men had cheated on her before, and that's why she reacted so badly before. She left as Coach and a cameraman showed up.

"Anonymous, what do you intend to do with Evolution trying to get you?" He asked, pointing the microphone towards him.

"I have a plan." He said, turned towards Orton's door, and kicked it. Orton, inside without a clue as to what was happening, started screaming like a little girl. Anonymous punched him hard, knocking him out. Coach and the cameraman stayed back, and watched as Anonymous came out with a video camera. "This is all I need." Anonymous said, leaving the site. The cameraman turned from Anonymous, who was removing the tape, to Coach, who was confused, to Orton, who was fumbling around in the room.

***

Randy was pissed. His social life was completely destroyed, and he couldn't fix it. Both girlfriends approached him at the same time, slapped him twice each, and walked away. Now, in his pissed-off little mind, he thought his life was completely ruined.

He saw Anonymous in the garage, next to a black '69 Dodge Charger RT. _That bastard screwed me over._ He thought. He took a deep drink from a bottle of Jack Daniels, and broke it on the wall corner, and ran up behind Anonymous. A cameraman heard the glass shatter, and ran over towards the area of the garage Anonymous was in. The cameraman saw a strange sight on arrival. Orton with a broken bottle in one hand, which was being held by one of Anonymous' hand. His other hand was blocking Orton's punch, and Orton was struggling to get control.

Anonymous, who looked like he was having no problem at all, looked at the camera. "This'll be fun." He said, and head-butted Orton. Orton fell backwards, and dropped the glass bottle fragment.

Orton picked the broken bottle up, and stabbed out at Anonymous. Anonymous drew back, and threw off his trench coat. He drew his katana, and looked at the blade. He looked at Orton, then the katana, and tossed it away. "That'll be too easy. And I've been waiting to do this for a long time, you pretty-boy bitch."

Orton lunged again with the broken bottle, and missed. Anonymous grabbed his arm with the bottle, twisted it behind his back, and grabbed a handful of his hair, and ran him headfirst into the side of a 16-wheeler.

Orton quickly tried to climb the trailer in his drunken frenzy, not thinking clearly, just wanting to get away from Anonymous. Anonymous flew up the side of the truck, his feet not even touching the steps.

He pulled himself up on the truck, the cameraman not able to see anything that was happening. But by the sounds, it seemed like Anonymous was winning. The cameraman heard a yell, and saw Orton go flying off of the truck. He landed on the roof of a limousine, setting off the car alarm. Anonymous stood on top of the truck, looking down at Orton. He spread his arms to the side, and jumped out. He landed his suicide fall, landing squarely on Orton.

Anonymous, still not satisfied he had done his job, jumped off the limo, and went around to the other side of the car to punch Orton in the face one last time. He grabbed his hair, and pulled him off the demolished car. Orton wasn't even conscious. He coughed, splattering blood over his face. Anonymous just stood up, laughed, and left.


	4. 4: Flair: 2 down, 1 Easy Target Left

HHH, and Flair were watching a tape of Orton's attempted assault, which turned into a major ass kicking, from a few weeks ago. Since then, Anonymous had not been seen. Flair turned off the TV, and sat back in the sofa. "That guy's a monster." He stated the obvious.

"No shit." Orton said back, his neck in a brace.

"Flair, you're going to be next." HHH said.

"Why the hell did you have to say that?"

"Because he's tearing Evolution apart, and I'm the main target."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the Champ. I've got the belt, and he wants it."  


"When the beast will hunt relentlessly, he usually gets his prey, regardless of all in his way." Orton quoted. "He's the beast, and we're the prey. He's going to get you; both of you."

"Where the hell did you get that shit?" Flair asked, looking at him.

"Discovery Channel."

"Great, we've got a monster from hell chasing us, and some pretty-boy who might have stood a chance in a decent match has turned into Steve Irwin." Flair said, throwing a glass at the wall. It shattered into small fragments.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a louder knock. "Open the damn door!" Someone yelled from outside. They all froze. They couldn't quite identify the voice. "Open this door, damn it!" They all breathed a sigh of relief. It was Austin.

Ric Flair opened the door, and got dragged out into the hall by his collar. (Once again, I'm going to exclude the "what's" since it will only make this take longer.) "What are you doing? Huh? That's disrespectful to keep a door closed in your employers face, you know that, right?"

"No way. I mean yes sir, I mean, I thought you were someone else." Flair said nervously.

"Now you're plain out insulting my intelligence. You thought I was going to kick you're ass?" Flair nodded nervously. "I was putting you and HHH in a main event, but you know what? Meet me in the ring." Stone Cold left Flair there, relieved but fearing the match awaiting him.

***

Ric Flair stood in the ring, waiting for Stone Cold Steve Austin. He heard the glass break, and Austin's music start. Flair looked into the crowd at all the people that cheered Austin. He read one of the signs: "When you hear the glass, your ass is grass."

That didn't exactly help him any.

Austin walked down the ramp, flicking off everyone, making the fans cheer more and more. He stood at the turnbuckle, and got up on the second ropes and flicked off everyone. He had a microphone in his hand. "So I called you out here for a match. Let's get the rest of your revolution thing or whatever the hell you call it out here." HHH and Orton came out. "You 3 will be in a match now." Flair was glad that he wouldn't have to fight alone. "Against the Tommy Dreamer and 2 other people. Ding ding."

__

So much for that. Flair thought.

The others of the Evolution ran down to the ring as they heard Dreamer's music start. He ran out with the wooden boken Anonymous had given him a couple weeks ago.

Next was Kane, who was still going crazy without his mask. HHH was afraid of having to be in the ring with Kane, but they all thought they knew who was next.

All the lights went off. The fans cheered wildly. They heard the whisper of some voice over the speakers:

__

I am who you are not. I do whatever it is that you don't. I'm the one person you don't want to mess with. I'm the guy you bump into as you walk down the street. This is who I am; I am Anonymous.

Right after that, Rob Zombie's _Dragula_ song started playing about 2 minutes and 32 seconds into the song.

__

Dead I am the dog; hound of hell, you cry.

Devil on you back; I can never die.

The pyros at the ramp ignited, setting the haunting shadow over Anonymous. His face and Tag Team Title Belt on his left shoulder were hit with the red light as he advanced down the ramp. Ric Flair blinked the sweat out of his eyes, and stared as the juggernaut made his way towards him. Anonymous climbed up on the apron, and swung himself over the rope. He drew his katana, and waited for his line. "_DIEEEEEEEEEE!_" He stabbed the katana down onto the canvas, and the pyros in the turnbuckles ignited again.

The match began, and Anonymous handed his stuff to someone outside the ring. He tagged Kane, who gladly jumped in the ring against HHH. HHH tried to run away from the berserker, but only succeeded in looking like an idiot. Kane grabbed HHH by the hair, and lifted him up. HHH grabbed wildly at his hair, which was being torn out. Kane swung his legs forward, and slammed him down onto the canvas. HHH heard something snap underneath him, but wasn't sure if it was his back or wood. He reached up to his scalp, and felt some hair falling out by the roots. Kane attempted to pin him, only for Flair to stomp on his back. Kane got up, and stared at Flair, who looked ready to piss himself. HHH desperately did an uppercut him to the balls while the ref pushed Flair out, and scrambled away from him.

Flair tagged in Orton, while Kane hobbled towards his corner, and tagged in Dreamer. Orton looked like he regretted getting tagged in, especially since his neck was still injured. He went back to his own corner and tagged Flair in, much to the booing of the crowd. Dreamer and Flair commenced to fight back and forth, until HHH ran into the ring and hit Dreamer in the back of the head.

The ref tried pushing HHH out of the ring while Flair jabbed Dreamer in the eye. Dreamer took a second to rub his eye, and soon regretted it as Flair kneed him in the balls. Dreamer grabbed his manhood in pain, only to get beat upon by Flair. As the ref turned back to the fighting, Flair grabbed Dreamer's hand and threw him against the ropes. Dreamer kicked Flair in the gut, and then did a quick DDT. Flair lay prone in the middle of the ring, and Dreamer slowly crawled to his corner.

Anonymous waited a second before he tagged Dreamer. "Dreamer, get the boken, and do you job on Orton. Think you can handle it?"

"I came from ECW. I was trained to get hurt, hurt others, and be stupid."

"You do a good job of all three. Kane, under the ring is an aluminum soft-ball bat." That was enough for Kane to understand what he was saying.

Flair heard the footsteps coming towards him, and felt a huge shadow fall over him. He looked up, and saw the mask of Anonymous.

Energy suddenly flowed through Flair, and he scrambled away from him. He stared up at his corner, which was now empty. He heard the crowd yelling and cheering; Dreamer and Kane were getting vengeance. It was just between Flair and the hell beast.

Flair stood up, and started chopping away at Anonymous' chest. Anonymous only took a step forward each time. Flair grabbed his hand and tried to throw him against the ropes, and only succeeded in getting himself thrown against them. Flair did a dropkick to his knee, and quickly stood up. He put Anonymous in a Figure Four Leg Lock, and pulled back as far as he could.

He wasn't sure if he heard Anonymous screaming in pain or not, but he was past thinking by now. He looked at his opponent.

Anonymous was doing sit-ups. Flair tried to pull back even more on his leg, only to find himself being turned over. Flair let go of Anonymous, and stood up. Anonymous did a haymaker punch to Flairs ribs, almost knocking him out. HHH, somehow getting away from Kane who was on a murderous rampage, ran into the ring to help Flair. He pulled a sledgehammer out, and slid into the ring. He swung the sledgehammer at Anonymous, who ducked it. He pulled HHH's legs out from under him, and started swinging him around. Flair saw HHH's body flying at him just too late to do anything. HHH's head collided with Flair's injured ribs, causing even more pain. Kane dragged HHH back outside, and commenced his vengeance

Anonymous pushed Flair to the turnbuckle, and sat him up on it. He raised his hand, and stuck his thumb sideways. The crowd cheered almost unanimously "DOWN!!!!"

Anonymous stood up on the third rope, and lifted Flair up into a power bomb position, and jumped and turned around at the same time. The result wasn't quite as disastrous as the last one he had done to Bischoff on the ladder, but Flair landed right where HHH had landed earlier. The canvas ripped and wood shattered, and Flair fell through the ring. The ref was ready to signal for the bell to ring, but Anonymous stopped him, and pulled Flair's body, or what was left of it, and put his foot on it.

The turnbuckle pyros ignited as the ref counted to 3. HHH looked up at Anonymous, staring him right in the face. It was then that he realized that Anonymous had only one eye. The false one was completely black, which reflected no light off of the glass surface. _The eye of the fuckin' dead._ HHH thought.

***

HHH sat in the hospital bed, thinking about all that had happened that night. Kane was probably sitting in a jail cell (more likely solitary) right now. HHH didn't want to fight either of those two monsters, but knew he would have to. He wouldn't even be surprised if Anonymous showed up right here and now. Sanctioned match or not, Anonymous would fight him. It was only a matter of time


	5. 5: It's Time To End The High Light Reel

HHH heard his music, and started out towards the ramp, grabbing his bottle of water on the way to the ramp. He unscrewed the top, and threw it away. He got onto the ramp, and took a drink of water. He spit it out, tasting the vinegar that had been added to it. He threw the bottle away, and simply walked down to the ring, angry.

Jericho stood in the center of the ring, doing his Highlight Reel segment. HHH climbed into the ring, and stood with a microphone in his hand.

"So HHH, what are you going to do with this Anonymous threat?"

"I'm going to do what I do best. I am the Game, and that Anonymous guy doesn't scare me."

"So, have you decided to fight him yet?"

"No-"

All the lights went out. The fans cheered. HHH's and Jericho's hair stood on end.

__

Dead I am the dog; hound of hell, you cry.

Devil on you back; I can never die.

Anonymous made his way out as the pyros ignited. HHH and Jericho both felt scared, and got out of the way of Anonymous as he sprung into the ring. He stabbed his katana into the canvas, and the turnbuckle pyros ignited. The lights turned back on and the Highlight Reel segment continued. HHH was afraid of Anonymous, but he didn't attack. Anonymous lifted his microphone to his mask.

"First off, how did you like the vinegar?" Anonymous paused as HHH started yelling at him, making him laugh. "And second, you're saying that you _know_ you won't stand a chance against me in any match type, so you're buying time, right?"

HHH started shaking his head furiously. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"I think you are. I think you're ready to piss yourself." Anonymous said. "So I'll tell you what. If you don't make up your mind, I'll make it up for you. Hell, we might as well have a match right here, right now."

Just then, Orton and Flair ran down to the ramp, and circled the ring, waiting for Anonymous.

"Now Anonymous, before you begin to kill people around here, I have several questions for you. First off, now that you have hindsight, what would you do differently about that TLC match with La Resistance?"

"I would have beaten them up a hell of a lot more. You know, its kind of funny to think about it, but isn't it funny how they both knew that they would be crushed if they were going solo? And I don't need to tell you about how they always say the same things over and over, and just twisting the words around."

Just then, Flair ran up the steps and started attacking Anonymous for no reason, and expected the others to try so also. Anonymous turned around slowly. Flair jabbed his thumb into Anonymous' eye.

"You shit-head! You hit my fake eye! Where'd it go?" Anonymous began looking around the ring for his glass eye. He found it, and popped it back into his socket. "Oh, now I get it, HHH. You need your little friends to help you win a match. Well, I have mine too. An entire locker room full, actually. But the first 2 down here are free to join the blood shed." HBK came out, followed by Nash.

Anonymous waved bye to Evolution. HHH also left with them, and reached the top of the ramp with Evolution. "Hunter!" Anonymous called to HHH as he walked up the ramp. "Know this. I've beaten Flair, and I seriously enjoyed kicking Randy Orton's 3rd-generation pretty-boy ass. And you'll be next!"

Orton started yelling at Anonymous, trying to threaten him. HHH and flair were holding him back and still going up the ramp.

Jericho, ever the opportunist, attacked Anonymous. He simply shrugged off the attack, and laughed. Jericho looked like he was ready to piss his pants as Anonymous stared at him.

Jericho found himself launched into the fans.

Evolution had stopped running up the ramp, and was running back down to join the melee. HBK and Nash ran around the ring, and started chasing them back up the ramp. Anonymous stared at the "Jeri-tron 5000", and held up his fist. The thumb turned down. The fans knew what was going to happen. Anonymous ran against the rope.

He honestly didn't know he could do a drop kick that high. Regardless, the plasma TV fell to the ground in a shower of sparks.

So much for the Highlight Reel, but who liked it anyway?


	6. 6: Time To Play The Game

HHH lie in his bed, tossing and turning. He groggily woke up, and heard his hotel room door opening. He sat up, and was blinded as the lights were turned on. He shielded his eyes, and put his hand down to see whom it was. Anonymous stood over him, pointing a gun at his chest. A gunshot was heard. And several people saw a huge man pulling a limp body out to a truck...

***

HHH sat up in bed, feeling for the bullet wound in his chest. "It was a dream." He told himself, trying to calm himself down. He was in a hotel room, with a small bedside lamp on. He sat up in the bed. In the doorway was Anonymous with a gun pointed at him. He scrambled off the bed, and in his panicked state, jumped out the window.

He thought he would land in bushes, but he didn't. He hit concrete, which was odd. Then he realized that he wasn't at a hotel. It hadn't been a dream. The room had been fake. He was being hunted. He was in a big building, with the only light source coming from his room.

He went back around to the doorway, and looked at Anonymous. It was a cardboard cutout.

He went back around to the window, trying to think. He heard a big metal clank, and turned around. A big light turned on, illuminating a small portion of the darkness. In the light was a wrestling ring. Standing in the center of it was Anonymous with 2 sledgehammers; 1 in each hand.  


"It's time to play the Game."

"You'll never get away with this. I'll have you thrown in jail."

"I beg to differ. It's official wrestling match as of now, for the Heavyweight Title." Stone Cold said, stepping out of the shadowy part and into the ring. Shawn Michaels stepped into the ring as well, in a referee shirt.

"You guys can't do this. This is just wrong. You can't." HHH started whimpering.

"You reap what you've sown. You're lucky Kane's not here. You deserve what you got coming." Austin said, jumping out, grabbed what was left of HHH's hair, and threw him under the bottom rope. Anonymous didn't show any mercy to HHH, and neither did HBK. People would say they heard screaming coming from the warehouse about half a block away from HHH's hotel, but none were brave enough to venture into the dark. HHH wasn't seen in any wrestling events for a long while. Some thought he took an unexplained vacation. But others, namely Orton and Flair, feared that they knew the truth...


	7. 7: Game Over

4 or 5 months passed before either Anonymous or HHH were heard of. Austin broke the news of the "Title Match" to the fans, which were happy to hear of how HHH got what he deserved.

***

HHH was wheeled to the ring on a stretcher, in a full-body cast. Ric Flair and Randy Orton were with him, so they could say what HHH wanted to say. "I'm here as a mediator for HHH, the best World Heavyweight Champion-" Orton started.

All the lights cut off, and Rob Zombie's voice blared through the speakers.

__

Dead I am the dog, hound oh hell you cry.

Devil on your back, I can never die.

The pyros at the top of the ramp ignited, and Anonymous made his way to the ring. He got in, but the turnbuckles didn't ignite.

"Hey Hunter. If it's no consolation, I'm not sorry for trying to kill you." Anonymous taunted him.

Flair, for some reason, suddenly got very cocky. "Listen Anonymous. This here is the Game. I've seen 'em all come and go, and he could beat you right here, right now!" HHH whimpered, trying to tell Flair to shut up.

Orton and Flair both began trying to attack Anonymous, who only lifted Orton up into the air and threw him into Flair's face. He picked Orton up, and did his turnbuckle-power bomb, landing him on Flair.

Anonymous turned to HHH, and lifted his microphone to his mouth. "Now, Hunter. Now you've seen everything stripped from your crippled life. Your Title, your friends, your family, your job, everything gone. You and me are the same now, but you know what?

GAME OVER!"

***

Kane, now out of jail thanks to Anonymous posting bail for him, pulled the lever that lowered the chain that the Title Belts would usually hang from in a ladder match. He turned back to the TV screen, and watched the chain lower.

***

Anonymous attached the hook to HHH's cast, and signaled for him to be raised. HHH whimpered, and Anonymous signaled for it to be paused.

"Don't worry, Paul. You won't die like I almost did. You won't loose your eye like I did; you won't have to go through half of what I've had to. But you'll have another advantage. You won't have to deal with me anymore. But until then, tell me what it feels like to be a piñata."

He signaled for the chain to be pulled up again, but only about 10 feet. Then everyone whom Evolution had screwed over and beaten for no reason came to the ring, and got all the revenge they needed. Then Kane came back down and riot control had to be called in.


	8. 8 Bonus: The Match: Forgive Me For Makin...

HHH didn't stand a chance. He knew it was a street fight, but was afraid of what would be used against him. He tried to run, but was cornered. Anonymous handed one of the hammers to HBK, and they both slammed them into his chest, breaking his breastbone.

Anonymous went outside the ring, and pulled in a large table covered in barbwire. He picked HHH up, and did a power bomb onto it. HHH screamed in pain, wishing for them to stop, but they weren't about to. Anonymous picked up HHH, and lifted him up into the air to do a suplex. HBK kicked HHH's back, and Anonymous slammed him forward onto the already ruined table, breaking his ribs.

HBK went outside, and got a 20 ft. ladder. Anonymous grabbed HHH's left arm, and held it straight out. HBK climbed up to the top step, and jumped off. His elbow drop landed directly on HHH's forearm bone, shattering it. HHH rolled over onto his stomach in pain, clutching his wounded arm. Anonymous picked up his good arm by the wrist, and stood up. He stomped down on the elbow, crushing it. HHH jumped up, trying to run away. HBK was waiting for him, and did a Sweet Chin Music to him, the force of the kick smashing his jawbone into pieces.

Anonymous wasn't anywhere near ready to stop. He slid out of the ring, and dragged HHH out partially too. HHH's legs hung over the side of the apron, and Anonymous picked up a wooden baseball bat. Anonymous swung it, cracking his right shin. He did the same to his left leg, but the wooden bat broke, sending wooden fragments deep into his flesh.

HHH tried to crawl away from either of them, but to no avail. Anonymous climbed to the top of the 20 ft. ladder, and HBK pushed HHH up to the top too. Anonymous got him in his power bomb position, and jumped. He landed it wrong, though, and it turned out more like a Pile driver. HHH's neck broke, paralyzing him. Anonymous stood up, and put his foot on HHH's chest.

HBK slowly counted out the pin fall, but pretended to forget how to count, and started over again. HBK held up Anonymous' hand, and quickly pulled out a cell phone, and dialed 911, so HHH would have to live with what was left of him, rather than die and not have to worry...


	9. 9 Bonus: Anonymous' Past

In the WWE, talent scouts continually look to minor wrestling leagues for performers who might have a chance of competing in the WWE. But the WFW, a sleazy rip-off name for a small up-and-coming wrestling organization, had 2 superstars thrashing anyone who got in their ways. As chance would have it, they were brothers.

Also, as chance would have it, one, whom you know by the name Anonymous, won the Heavyweight Title. In a form of irony, his brother, whom (at the date of this being written [7/6/03], I haven't posted his things yet) you (might not) know by the name Enigma, won the World Title. About a week after they won their respective titles, it was announced that there would be a match to unify the two belts between the two brothers.

They knew that there would only be one victor, and that they should not hold back. This proved to be a bad idea, as both could withstand as much pain as the other, and both knew what it took to take each other down.

***

Anonymous grabbed the 2x4 with the barbwire on it, waiting for his brother to get up. Enigma sat up, and grabbed the knife he had dropped earlier. Anonymous ran at his brother, and swung the 2x4. Enigma ducked it, and jumped up and did a dropkick to the back of Anonymous' head.

Anonymous jumped up, feeling the blood trickle down his back. Enigma stretched his arms, getting ready for what he knew was bound to happen. Anonymous dropped his 2x4, and pulled his own knife out of the sheath on his boot, knowing that the owner of the WFW was probably calling 911 right about then.

The knife fight was fast-paced, and even when either competitor hit his enemy, they didn't notice. Anonymous grabbed his brother's hand, and punched his elbow. His arm bent backwards at the elbow, going the way it wasn't supposed to. Enigma simply took the knife out of his hand and used his good arm.

The knife fight picked back up, and Enigma ended up with his blade locked against his brothers, their masked faces pressed close against each other. They freed their blades, but Enigma swung his up quickly, and caught his brother's face and eye. Anonymous didn't even bother to scream or draw back, and threw his knife at his brother, and quickly picked up his 2x4 from earlier.

Enigma ducked it, and stood back up. Anonymous did a roundhouse kick, kicking the knife out of his hand. Anonymous quickly spun back around and caught his brother in the face, tearing the flesh from the skull.

***

After the eye trick and the flesh-thing, the fans trampled others in a hurry to get out. Riot control was sent in, and found Enigma, lying down, with his arm across his brother's chest. Anonymous, lying down, had his arm across Enigma's chest. Both were half-dead, yet still trying to pin.

***

Anonymous woke up in the hospital, his head and wounds bandaged. He looked over at his brother through his good eye, which was in a similar state. "Brother. You alive?" Anonymous asked.

Enigma wasn't able to answer, so he shook his head no.

"Me neither." And that was the last time either brother spoke for a long time. But they would meet again, both outside the ring and in…


End file.
